Et si
by Vivalie
Summary: Et si, dans le tome 7, chapitre 19 " La biche argentée " au retour de Ron, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi avec Hermione.. Spoiler tome 7. One-shot.


[ ... ] [ ... ] [ ... ]

- Hermione !

Elle se retourna, puis se redressa brusquement, dégageant les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Harry ? Ca va ?

- Tout va très bien, Mieux que bien. Je suis en plein forme. Nous avons de la visite.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Qui…

Elle vit Ron qui se tenait devant elle, l'épée à la main, ses vêtements ruisselant sur le tapis usé. Harry recula dans un coin sombre, fit glisser de ses épaules le sac à dos de Ron et essaya de se fondre dans la toile de la tente.

Hermione sortit de son lit et s'avança comme une somnambule en direction de Ron, le regard fixé sur son visage blafard. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les yeux écarquillés. Ron lui adressa un pâle sourire plein d'espoir et leva à demi les bras.

Mais Hermione se précipita soudain sur lui et martela à coups de poings chaque centimètre carré de son corps, partout où elle pouvait l'atteindre.

- Aie… Ouille… Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que … Hermione… Ouille !

- Ronald… Weasley… Espèce de … parfait … crétin !

- Elle ponctua chaque moi d'un nouveau coup. Ron battit en retraite se protégeant le visage, alors qu'Hermione continuait d'avancer sur lui.

- Tu … reviens … ici … en douce … après … après .. des semaines… et des semaines…

[ …]

- J'ai couru après toi ! Je t'ai appelé ! Je t'ai supplié de revenir !

- Je sais, dit Ron. Hermione, je suis désolé, vraiment, je suis…

- Ah, tu es désolé !

[ ... ] [ ... ] [ ... ]

Ron réussit alors à lui attraper les mains, l'immobilisant de ce fait pour un petit moment.

- Je … Oui je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais du agir ainsi, mais c'était cet objet.. je te jures Hermione que si j'avais agi consciemment ..

Le visage d'Hermione parut encore plus indigné quand Ron prononça ce mot.

- Consciem…

Elle ne put finir sa remarque, Ron avait repris la parole, tâchant le plus rapidement possible de se corriger pour essayer d'adoucir Hermione.

- Non, non, enfin je veux dire j'étais conscient, mais j'étais ... heu… perturbé !

Harry se fondit encore plus au fond de la tente, il aurait aimé se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité, mais celle-ci était restée posée en face de lui, Ron et Hermione le séparant ainsi de sa plus rapide échappatoire. Ron reprit :

- J'ai paniqué, je le sais, je n'aurai jamais du vous laisser seuls, et crois-moi, j'ai voulu revenir dès l'instant où j'ai transplané, mais..

- Ah ! Bien sûr, évidemment c'est si simple de nous dire tout cela, maintenant que c'est fait, si tu avais juste réfléchi avant d'agir !

Ron parut vexé par la remarque et sembla tout d'un coup découragé, mais la seconde d'après il reprit contenance, ayant l'air plus décidé que jamais à se défendre.

- Oui, j'ai agi sans réfléchir mais ça n'exclut pas pour autant le fait que je l'ai regretté, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas accepter cela ? Crois-tu que tes cris ne m'ont pas fendus le cœur, que cela me laissait indifférent ?! Bien sûr que non ! Mais je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même à ce moment-là et j'ai agi bêtement, oui ! Mais ça ne signifiait rien de profond, et sûrement pas une indifférence pour vous deux, et pour notre quête !

Hermione parut dubitative, mais ne sut pas quoi répliquer sur le moment, Ron en profita pour continuer :

- Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, je te jures que je ne referai plus une pareille chose, ce dérapage m'a fait comprendre que…

Ron ne put finir sa phrase.

- Désolé ! Encore désolé. Ah ! Ca t'as fait comprendre ! Mais tu crois vraiment que cela va me faire changer d'avis ? Que tu vas être pardonné ? N'est-ce pas ?!

Ron parut chercher une solution à ce dilemme, son cœur semblait battre à tout rompre, cherchant à s'échapper de sa poitrine.

- Je… commença-t-il, incertain, tu.. tu es en colère, mais Harry m'a bien dit que ...

Il hésita.

- ...Que tu avais pleuré, tu devrais être contente que je sois revenu.. au lieu de me beugler dessus ainsi, je me suis excusé, je ..

Hermione sembla alors s'indignée de plus belle , elle lança un regard à Harry ne laissant rien présumer de très bon, et celui-ci souhaita de toutes ses forces que la tente lui laisserait la chance de pouvoir fusionner avec elle, ce qui évidemment ne fut pas le cas. Il répondit à la provocation d'un sourire gêné et d'un regard implorant son pardon. Mais Hermione avait déjà reporté son attention sur Ron, toujours aussi furieuse contre lui. Visiblement, la remarque ne lui avait guère plus. Ron le sentit bien et se maudit d'avoir employé cet argument. S'il ne voulait pas voir — à nouveau — déferler une myriade d'oiseau en furie sur lui, il devait vite trouver une parade, pensa Harry. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

- Je veux dire, je.. être séparé de vous, et tu le sais, était tout aussi horrible pour moi..

Hermione eut un hoquet moqueur. Ron ne se décontenança pas pour autant et poursuivit :

- Mais... quand.. quand j'ai réalisé que j'allais avoir beaucoup de mal à vous retrouver.. c'est..

Il hésita.

- C'est d'être séparé de toi qui m'a le plus fait de mal.

Hermione parut perplexe, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ron semblait ne pas être sûr qu'elle ait bien compris, il avait lâché les mots à une telle vitesse.. Mais la perplexité d'Hermione ne dura pas, son air furieux revint sur son visage. Elle s'avança vers Ron.

- Ronald.. Weasley, tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'émouvoir avec tes allusions factices.. je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron s'était délesté de la distance restante entre eux, et s'était empressé de se baisser légèrement pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Hermione ne se retira pas de cette étreinte imprévue, et Harry crut comprendre qu'elle lui rendait son baiser, posant ses mains sur les joues blafardes de Ron, qui étaient d'ailleurs en train de virer vers un teint plus rosé.

Quand ils s'éloignèrent enfin, Harry paraissait soulagé, attendant la suite, la tente n'ayant — toujours pas — exaucé son vœu. Hermione, fixant Ron, reprit contenance et Ron se racla la gorge.

- Ronald… Weasley, elle avait retrouvé son air indigné. Espèce .. de parfait .. crétin ! Ne crois pas que cela excuse tout ! Certainement pas !

- C'est déjà pas mal, tenta d'ironiser Ron.

Hermione soupira. Harry profita de l'occasion pour sortir de sa cachette et tenter une réplique.

- Bon et bien, heu, alors que t'est-il arrivé ensuite Ron ?

Il s'accroupit alors, suivis de ses deux amis. Ron, avant de commencer son récit, jeta un regard rempli de remords et d'espoir à Hermione, et ses doigts se glissèrent sur sa main posée au sol. Hermione ne se dégagea pas. Harry crut entendre Ron laisser échappé un soupir de soulagement, mais il fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, ni vu. Finalement cela ne s'était pas si mal passé, pensa Harry. Ron commença alors son récit..


End file.
